


Of All the Gin Joints

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Awkward Sam, Awkwardness, Bartender Castiel, Blushing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a cute guy in the bar, just as Cas happens to be on shift as a bartender. Cas is determined to ask him out, no matter how nervous Sam seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Gin Joints

**Author's Note:**

> At Sam's table, the order they're sat from left to right it Dorothy, Charlie, Sam, Bela, Meg, and Ruby. Sorry they weren't really named but the story was from Cas' point of view so it didn't really seem necessary that they were given names.
> 
> Also, there is mentions of Anna Milton/Ruby and past Balthazar/Castiel, so if that's not your jam I'm cool if you nope out of the fic right now, I just didn't want to tag them and get the hopes up of people specifically looking for Annaby or Calthazar fics because this isn't particularly
> 
> Anyways, exams are kicking my ass but I finish on Thursday so I should be back to regular updating by then.

Cas had just served his eighth round of shots when the laughter coming from behind him drew his attention. In the corner booth there were five girls, all of which were giggling wildly over the bottle of champagne in the middle of the table. They must of been celebrating something (possibly their SAT scores, judging by their age), and having a good time. Sat in the middle of them, however, was the gorgeous guy who made Cas start to stare. He said something, and thought his voice too low for Cas to hear, it made all the girls around him scream with laughter.

Jo appeared next to Cas, leaning on the bar as she stared at the group. She watched them carefully before switching her gaze to Cas. The smirk on her face showed she knew he liked the guy in the middle. Cas shrugged, trying to be casual about it - but Jo wouldn’t let it go.

“Spill,” she commanded, gripping Cas’ arm excitedly. He tried to get away, but Jo was a lot stronger than she looked.

“There’s nothing to spill,” he said. “It’s just that - that that guy is really… y’know…” he trailed off, eyes fixed on the guy. Jo snorted and slapped Cas on the back.

“I’ve only ever seen him hit on girls,” she told him. Cas furrowed his brow, staring straight at the group. One of girls lifted her her shorter legs up onto the guy’s knees and leaned back casually, brushing her brown curls back with her hand. He laughed as he pushed her legs off of him. Sighing, Cas turned back to a smug Jo. “I don’t think you’ve got a shot there.”

The guy slung his arm around the girl to his left, who had short red hair and a Doctor Who shirt. She batted her eyes at him and he laughed, pulling her closer to his side. Raising her brows, Jo stared pointedly. But just as he was about to concede defeat, the guy gazed at one of the regulars, Benny, who was walking by holding a pool cue.

“I don’t know,” Cas reasoned. There was no doubt he had been checking that guy out.

“Just look at him, Cas,” Jo sighed, gesturing back over to them. He kissed the redhead on the forehead, and pulled a mousy haired girl into a hug on the other side of him. There was a moment where he leant into her neck, and for a second Cas worried that he was going to kiss her. But he just whispered something that made her giggle.

Jo grimaced. “Look how he’s talking to them!”

“That proves nothing!” Cas argued, though Jo only rolled her eyes. “One of those girls is dating my sister, so…” Cas knew Ruby, the girl sat on the right end, very well; her and Anna came over to Cas’ every weekend for movies and beer.

“One out of six - great odds, buddy” Jo snorted, patting Cas’ back. Though she was talking to Cas, her eyes were fixed on something behind him. She smirked, and Cas could detect some mockery in the smile.

“Screw you, Jo. I’m gonna talk to him,” Cas announced proudly. It wasn’t fair that Jo didn’t believe in him. Sure, he was awkward sometimes - but he’d had a couple of girlfriends in the past, a few casual hook ups. And who’d been the one to ask Balthazar out? He realised he was scowling at Jo, so he stopped thinking about his exes.

“Speak of the devil,” Jo told Cas, nodding behind him. Confused, Cas turned to see that the guy was standing at the bar, waiting to be served. He turned back to look at Jo, but she’d already dived into the back room to talk to her mom about something. It was okay - Cas could totally do this. All he had to do was ask the guy out.

“Hi,” the guy greeted, voice soft and eyes down. He was so adorable, Cas could already feel the tugging of his heartstrings. Coughing, Cas cleared his throat and tried to clear his panicking mind.

“Hey - what’s your name, darling?” Cas asked with his most charming smile. The guy immediately became flustered, cheeks turning so pink that Cas could see the blush under the bar’s low lighting. If it was possible, he looked down even more than before, shoulders hunched like he was nervous.

“It’s uh, it’s Sam,” the guy replied. Cas smiled sweetly.

“Well, Sam, you are very beautiful,” Cas told him. Sam looked up at that, a mix of surprise and excitement in his eyes. He seemed to have gotten the blush under control, though he was still a bit flustered. Cas was genuinely surprised. He would have thought an Adonis like Sam would be used to compliments. “What can I get you?”

“I, uh - really, tha… thank you,” Sam replied quietly. Cas was glad that Sam had been so happy about the compliment, but was slightly upset that Sam sounded so disbelieving. “Can I just get a round of beer, please.” He looked back over to his group of friends, where one of the girls was giving him a thumbs up.

“Coming up.” Cas began pouring seven beers, one for everyone at the table. He tried to start a conversation with Sam, but Sam was adamant about staring at his shoes. There was a awkward smile slowly creeping across Sam’s face, his dimples just peeking out on his cheeks.

“Here you go, darling,” Cas winked, handing over the tray of beers. Another blush, deep magenta, flushed his face, and Sam sort of giggled to himself before slipping away. Well - if that wasn’t adorable, Cas didn’t know what was.

Jo seemed to have appeared out of the back room, carrying a box of salted peanuts. Convenient. She waggled her eyebrows at him, dumping the box on the side and leaning into Cas’ space.

“Well?” She asked, shit-eating grin on her face. Cas rolled his eyes but told her anyway.

“He blushed.”

“Well I’ll be damned,” Jo laughed. Her gaze switched from Cas over to Sam’s table. The mousey haired girl seemed to be recanting an epic tale, and the whole group was leaning her way. “Still doesn’t mean anything, though.”

“You know what? I’m gonna ask him out,” Cas proclaimed with a firm fold of his arms.

“Just to shut me up?” Jo smirked.

“Well, not just to do that,” Cas muttered before stumbling to the corner booth.

Before he got to Sam, Cas walked straight into the corner of another table. Cursing, Cas rubbed his thigh - he was definitely going to get a bruise there. At least Sam didn’t see him trip over; that would have been embarrassing. No - Sam was still laughing along with all the girls, a picture of pure happiness.

Taking a deep breath, Cas limped towards the corner booth.

“Hello?” The mousy haired girl beside Sam asked. She had a British accent and one of those middle class tones of voice, but she was wearing a Ramones shirt with ripped jeans. Eyes on Cas, she raised her fingers up to tangle them in Sam’s wavy hair, causing the boy to glance up.

“Can I speak to Sam?” Cas asked, purposely searching Sam’s face. Sam looked a little nervous, as if he wasn’t used to the attention. Cas studied Sam’s blushing face until the fingers snapped in front of his face pulled him out of his trance.

“Depends. You gonna be gentle?” The girl second from the end, who had been using Sam as a foot rest, garnered Cas’ attention. She had a teasing smile on her face, but it just made Cas frown.

“Of course?” Cas replied hesitantly. Was she asking for a reason? It made Cas wonder if Sam had been hurt in the past, though who could hurt someone so sweet Cas didn’t know.

“Jesus, shut up!” Sam groaned. He bore a mortified expression that all five girls laughed at. Sam climbed over the redhead and another brunette (this one had her hair tied up in braids). As Sam left, the red haired girl smack Sam’s ass and smirked. Cas had never seen someone run so fast.

“Sorry about them,” Sam muttered, though there was an amused edge in his voice.

For a second, Cas paused. Now that he had Sam alone, he was unsure how to ask him out. Should he just come out and say it? Maybe he should be subtle about it - ask Sam if he wanted to hang out some time, as friends. It was a conundrum.

“Sam… how old are you?” Cas eventually settled on. Sam’s eyes bulged from his face, looking panic stricken.

“I’m twenty-one, I promise! Here’s my ID, I’ve been coming for a few weeks now, Ellen knows me!“ Sam blabbered. He frantically rooted through his pockets, probably looking for his wallet. If this went well, Cas would have to fluster Sam more often - his rose tinted cheeks made Cas feel warm.

Gently, Cas placed his hand on Sam’s arm to stop him.

"It’s okay, I just wanted to know.” Cas smiled, and Sam instantly calmed. Then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Why?” He asked cautiously.

“Like I said at the bar, you’re beautiful. Celestial, almost,” Cas said. Sam’s jaw hung open as he tried to wrap his head around what Cas was saying. Again, he began to blush, mostly out of surprise.

“I, uh… I-” Sam stuttered for a second. There was a disappointed glimmer in his eyes, and he looked down quickly in an effort to hide it. “Please don’t say that, not - not if you don’t mean it.”

Cas frowned, reaching out to tip Sam’s chin up.

“I do, Sam,” Cas affirmed sincerely. On impulse, Cas took hold of Sam’s hand to soothe Sam’s quickening heart beat. The boy’s eyes were still fixed to the floor.

“Really? You think I’m pretty?” Sam asked. As he looked up, he saw that Cas was watching him, a gentle expression in his eyes. Cas hoped he was convincing Sam that he meant it. By the dimples peeking through on Sam’s face, Cas guessed he understood. Their hands slipped apart, but still remained close. “Because I- I think you’re really handsome.”

“Do you want to go out with me sometime?” Cas blurted out. Sam’s eyes widened considerably, showing off his hazel irises.

“Yes, I would absolutely love to!” Sam yelled excitedly, a small giggle escaping at the end. When he realised how loud he was, Sam flung his hands up to cover his face. With a guilty smile, Sam spoke up again. “Sorry, I’m nervous.”

“You seemed really comfortable around your friends,” Cas said, looking over Sam’s shoulders. All of his friends were watching them, leaning forward and paying the utmost interest. If the Roadhouse had sold popcorn, there’s no doubt that the girls would be munching on it.

“Well, yeah,” Sam furrowed his brows, as though it was obvious. “I don’t have crushes on any of them.” When he realized he’d just admitted to having a crush, Sam’s face turned a deep shade of red. Cas began to chuckle.

“You’re adorable,” he smiled, placing his hand on Sam’s shoulder. There was a silence, comfortable and calming. “I’ll come pick you up at seven tomorrow?”

“Y- yeah thanks,” Sam stumbled over his words, like he still couldn’t believe that Cas was talking to him.

“Right, I gotta get back to work,” Cas jabbed his thumb in the direction of the bar. A rather large crowd had gathered around Jo, and there was no way she could handle so many orders at once. "I’ve left Jo alone with a group of handsy guys - not a good combo.” Sam nodded and slipped away, heading back to his table.

The booth creaked as Sam sat down, but that was mostly drowned out by the cooing of the girls. The redhead - Charlie, Cas overheard, asked Sam how it went. He muttered something quietly, which caused synchronised screaming. Cas hoped they were excited - they didn’t seem like a group he wanted to be on the wrong side of.

Jo turned to him when she heard the girls, eyebrows raised. She ignored the groans of the bar patrons to talk to Cas. She pulled a suggestive face, silently questioning how it went with Sam.

"Nailed it,” Cas smirked triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos or something if you did!
> 
> As usual beta'd by the beautiful [casnsammy](http://casnsammy.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> Follow my tumblr, [benevolentsam](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com), for more Supernatural content, maybe stuff to do with my writing


End file.
